


On A Night Like This

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to ‘Beyond Redemption’: A glimpse into the nature of Severus and Remus' relationship (set before BR though content can be linked to that in chapter3.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** On A Night Like This **   
_A ‘Beyond Redemption’ Side-Story_   
_By CS WhiteWolf_

\- - -

For this Story:

**Rating(s)** : NC-17-Rated.  
 **Pairing(s)** : Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin. Mentions of Sirius Black/ Harry Potter.  
 **Warning(s)** : Sexual Situations; Mentions of Adult/Minor and Self-Harm (cutting); Adult Language. 

**A/N** : This piece is a side-story (bordering PWP) to Sisters of Darkness’ ‘Beyond Redemption’ FanFiction, written as a thank you from me to you, our wonderful reviewers for getting us to the 100review mark and beyond! (Make sure you check out Aurora’ piece too- It’s really rather tasty!)

Though technically this piece can be read by itself, those not reading ‘Beyond Redemption’ may not understand certain references. It's set before 'Beyond Redemption' though the content can be related to that of chapter 3.

\- - -

**H** e’d barely opened the door before he found himself shoved backwards into his rooms, grabbed by the front of his robes and twisted around, finding himself slammed into the wall beside the hurriedly closed door. 

Only the momentary glimpse of the man pinning him against the rough stone walls staved his hand from reaching for his wand as his lips were captured in an aggressive and domineering kiss, his mouth plundered tongue and teeth until he tasted the coppery tang of blood and knew not whether it was his own or not. 

Wrenching his mouth away, Severus Snape began to trail a series of searing kisses down Remus Lupin’s neck before lapping his way back up the salty flesh towards an earlobe upon which he promptly began suckling until the werewolf thrust against him in need, pushing an already erect member into Severus’ leg with a throaty and guttural moan. 

“One day,” Severus began breathlessly, “One day you’ll tell me why,” he shifted his body until his semi-erect member brushed teasingly against Remus’ own. “Why you keep turning up here… like this,” both men groaned as their groins came into full contact, the sudden friction maddening to their senses. 

“One day,” Remus muttered hoarsely as his mouth found Severus’ once more, “But not today,” he suckled Severus’ tongue into his mouth, nipping at the moving muscle as they dry-fucked each other to completion, coming in short spasms as they jerked their release against the other. 

Remus dropped his head to Severus’ shoulder as the dark-haired man rubbed slow circles around his lower back until they had both calmed somewhat. Having caught his breath, Remus looked up, meeting Severus’ obsidian gaze. They stared intently at each other for a long moment before Severus spoke. 

“Tea?” The Slytherin Head of House asked casually, as if he had not just come in his pants after being attacked by one seriously horny werewolf.

Remus blinked. Severus smirked. 

The werewolf gave a small chuckle, shaking his head as he stepped back from the Potions Master, swatting the man’s arm as he moved out of Severus’ hold. 

“Tea would be nice,” He responded, removing his wand and casting a cleaning charm upon himself as Severus did the same. 

They moved over towards the fireplace whereupon Severus fire-called down to the kitchens for tea for two. He ducked his head back out the hearth, turning to find that Remus had already made himself at home upon his much-abused black leather sofa.

He barely moved as Severus seated himself, save to shimmy closer towards the Potions Master, enabling himself to lean against Severus’ thin frame. The dark-haired man slipped his arm about Remus’ shoulders, squeezing him slightly before leaning forward to pick up the two cups of tea, which had just appeared upon the low table before them. 

“Thanks,” Remus mumbled, wriggling into a more comfortable position against Severus, nursing his cup in two hands, head resting against his lover’s shoulder. Severus made no move to acknowledge the gratitude given for the hot beverage, as he knew the werewolf would not have heard him were he too. 

Remus’ eyes had gone glassy as he stared intensely into the crackling fireplace, his thoughts and musings turning inwards, no doubt recalling the events that had led the werewolf to come see him, Severus mused as he sipped slowly at his tea, retreating into his own thoughts as a period of quite settled over the two of them. 

He stroked idly at the head resting half on his shoulder, half against his chest. There wasn’t any set pattern or expectancy in Remus’ timing when it came to seeing each other. Severus truly never knew when next the werewolf would decide to turn up, but always when he did the sex would be hard and fast and leave them both sated and little more than boneless heaps entwined together upon a bed, a couch, a desk… whichever was closest at the time.

Severus smirked inwardly at his musings. Though he did not know what got the wolf in Remus so riled up, he was not complaining. Especially not when he knew he was the only one able to dominate the wolf, forcing both it and Remus into submission until the werewolf was nothing more than a writhing, moaning mass of incoherent cries and whimpers beneath their undulating bodies. 

He felt Remus stir a little beside him as he lifted his mug to drink his tea. Obsidian eyes watching as the glazed look of his lover’s own eyes deepened, the golden haze around his chocolaty-brown eyes slowly taking over as memories flashed through the werewolf’s mind: memories of the smell of blood and sweat and sex; memories of the sound of hoarse cries of pain and passion; memories of the sight of two freshly shagged men, their body alight with a sheen of satisfaction. 

Images that got the wolf inside him riled up, images that explained why he came here, to Severus, to seek his release in the arms of the man thought to be his adversary. Images that were so fresh and heady to his senses that they could only have happened mere hours ago. 

A mere hour ago in fact, when he had still been sitting in the parlour of Grimmauld Place, trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on the book before him. Unsuccessful because he could hear every moan and groan issued from the room upstairs, a room in which Sirius Black and Harry Potter shagged themselves hoarse, mixing sex and sweat and sometimes even blood. 

And Remus could both hear and smell all of it. The curse (or perhaps the gift) of being a werewolf, with his sensitive nose and sensitive ears able to pick up the sounds and smells of the two men to the point of feeling his control slipping, the wolf taking over him along with his own desires, his own need to fuck or be fucked like an animal, like the animal within him. 

Remus shifted slightly in his position against Severus, trying to allow room for his swelling erection to grow unobstructed as his lips parted in a silent gasping for air. He felt the flush of desire creeping up on him again. Felt his skin itching to be touched- to be scratched and bitten and kissed and soothed. Felt the coil of his craving growing within his belly as he thought about Sirius and Harry, about Sirius and Harry being so intimate.

His blood pooled down in the direction of his swelling cock until it was straining against his pants. Remus turned slightly, nuzzling his face up into Severus’ neck and beginning to kiss and lick at the soft skin just below the dark-haired man’s earlobe, nipping and biting as he twisted himself to rub his aching member against Severus’ leg, snaking his hand out and sliding it sensuously over the curve of his lover’s leg, dipping his finger down the man’s inner thigh to brush teasingly over the not-so flaccid cock. 

This was why he came to Severus. To the one and only man he knew could sate the wolf in him; tire him out until he was too fatigued to even so much as twitch. He’d always had Severus, ever since the incident in their fifth year, the incident whereupon Remus had almost been made to bite the surly Slytherin, just because Sirius had had a personal vendetta against the dark-haired boy. 

Not long after the incident, Remus and Severus had begun a tentative correspondence of profound apology and stubborn forgiveness that had eventually led to the open-relationship they now shared with each other. 

But Remus didn’t want to reminisce anymore. He wanted to fuck. And he wanted to fuck now. He rubbed Severus’ cock more firmly feeling it swell and grow beneath his ministrations, yet Severus made no move to show his desire, choosing instead to raise him mug to his lips in a rather cavalier manner and take a sip of his tea. 

Remus growled, nipping sharply at Severus’ earlobe at the same time he gave the man’s cock a sharp twist. Severus gave a strangled yelp, bucking upwards and spraying tea all over himself. He pulled hurriedly away from Remus, standing from the couch and moving away from the werewolf’s sadistic hand as he removed his dampened robes and rubbed timidly at his nether regions. 

Remus grinned widely, the sharp whites of his canines glinting in the firelight, his eyes flashing with a feral lust. 

“I knew you were too easily sated,” Severus’ voice rumbled up from his chest, a scowl on his face as he continued to rub himself- both soothing the ache from Remus’ savagery and bringing back the near-erection he’s been sporting but moments ago. 

Remus sinuously uncurled himself from his position on the couch, standing to his feet and stalking over to Severus who was watching Remus with half-lidded eyes, his hand still rubbing over his own cock a moment longer before he pulled his hand away, only to slip it under the waistband of his trousers, slowly backing away bit by bit as he continued to intimately touch himself. 

When Severus’ legs hit against something behind him, preventing him from backing further, the werewolf all but pounced upon him, slamming their mouths together in a fierce kiss as his hands worked ferociously to tug the Potions Master’s pants off, pulling away from the kiss only to fall to his knees as first trousers then silken boxers slipped off the slim hips to pool around Severus’ ankles. 

Severus howled as his erection was swallowed to the base, feeling his cock sliding down the tight hot heat that was the werewolf’s throat. Remus’ swallowed against his length before pulling his away until only the head of Severus’ cock was still in his mouth. He sucked greedily at the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit, slurping at the seep of pre-come before once again taking most of Severus’ length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, his hands tightening their grip on Severus’ hips, pinning the dark-haired man back against his desk to keep him from thrusting, his nails cutting into the pale flesh, breaking the skin.

Severus hissed in pain and desire, running a hand through Remus’ hair, his fingers constricting, clenching a handful of the greying brown hair, his head falling back, mouth opened and gasping for breath as Remus ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Severus’ cock, using his teeth also to graze across the length, sucking forcefully until the man was arching and bucking, fucking the werewolf’s mouth as Remus’ removed one of his hands, slipping it between Severus’ legs to fondle the man’s tightening balls.

He rolled them for a moment before slipping his hand behind Severus’ sac, his finger circling at the puckered skin of his entrance, teasing the opening until Severus’ began pushing down upon Remus’ finger, urging it to slip up, into his arse. Remus obliged him, pushing up in one swift movement, embedding his finger up to the knuckle; twisting until- with well-practiced ease- he stroked lightly over the bundle of nerves that served as the prostrate gland. 

Remus grinned around his mouthful as Severus tensed, orgasm coming over him as he came with a shuddering, gasping cry. The werewolf drank back the salty fluid, sucking until the last drop before pulling away, Severus’ limp member falling from his mouth with a wet pop, just like the man before him fell limply against his desk, eyes closed, lips deliciously parted, face flushed prettily. 

Remus got to his feet, sliding his hand around the back of Severus’ head, tangling his fingers through his oleaginous locks and tugging his face in for a searing kiss. Severus moaned into Remus’ mouth, the taste of his own seed fresh upon the werewolf’s tongue as he sucked it into his mouth, pulling the other man closer to him, feeling the brush of an erection against his thigh. 

The werewolf groaned, rubbing himself against Severus. The dark-haired man pulled his mouth away gasping for air, his fingers moving frantically to undo Remus’ robes just enough to allow the werewolf to slip out of them. Severus groaned loudly seeing that the werewolf was wearing only his boxers and shoes beneath. Their lips met again in another heated kiss, their tongues rubbing, tangling together. Severus pushed his hand down Remus’ boxers, taking ahold of the weeping member and fisting it with brusque, urgent strokes- just like the werewolf liked it. 

It wasn’t long before Severus’ felt his cock stirring back to life, as he pumped Remus’ cock. The werewolf moved his mouth away from Severus’ own, moving down the other man’s neck to suck almost painfully at the area just before his shoulder, biting down on the flesh to the point of breaking the skin. Severus gave a moaning yelp and Remus released the abused flesh, licking at it, soothing it with his tongue until Severus tugged his head up to nip at the werewolf’s lips before releasing Remus’ cock and pushing him away. 

Severus’ hands grabbed at Remus’ hips, twisting the werewolf round until he was pressed up against the desk. Severus shook out of the trousers still about his ankles, pushing up against Remus body, bracing his arms on either side of the werewolf. 

They stared at each other, breathing hard, their breath brushing over each other as they moved in for a chaste kiss before pulling away only to move in once more for a more lingering kiss. Severus trailed small kisses along Remus’ jaw, reaching the werewolf’s ear and flicking his tongue against the curve. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Remus,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Remus shuddered against him, running his hands up Severus’ chest, tweaking a nipple as he passed. “I’m going to come if you wait any longer.” He pressed his erection against a point just above the other man’s groin. 

Severus jerked his head, turning Remus around and bending him over his desk. He placed light kisses down the werewolf’s spine, his hands massaging the firm buttocks, pulling them apart to rub his erection against Remus’ opening. 

“Prep?” Severus had the presence of mind to ask, shuddering himself as he rubbed his cock between Remus buttocks. 

“Just fuck me!” Remus gasped out, moving his arse, rubbing it provocatively against Severus’ cock. The Potions Master positioned his length, forcing the head of his penis past the tight ring of muscle, once that was in he immediately thrust his hips up, shoving his cock all the way in, fully sheathing himself inside the blissfully tight arse. 

He paused briefly to accustom Remus to the sudden invasion of his body, before slowly sliding out and slamming back into the werewolf- knowing that Remus could take this abuse, even if it would leave him sore and stiff in the morning. 

Severus shoved himself in and out of Remus’ arse, finally rolling his hips, angling himself to hit the werewolf’s prostrate with his next thrust, causing Remus to buck against him, his back arching with a moan as he began moving his hips to meet with Severus’ thrusts, both falling into a familiar rhythm that had them both panting and moaning with Remus writhing beneath him, both losing themselves in their needs and desires. Severus reached round and grasped Remus’ straining erection, pumping it in time with his trusts until they reached their peaks, convulsing against the other as they shot their loads in a series of long hot spurts. 

Severus fell against Remus’ sweaty back, turning his face a little to kiss the skin beneath. He tenderly slipped his spent member from Remus’ arse, wincing understandably as the man beneath him whimpered at the loss. 

Stepping back on shaky legs, Severus helped to pull Remus upright, just holding him against his chest until they had enough of their wits about them to move. Severus slowly bent to pick up his robe, removing his wand from one of the pockets and casting a general cleaning spell over them both. 

Remus smiled his thanks, tugging on Severus’ arm and leading them both in the direction of the Potions Master’s bedroom where they promptly collapsed upon Severus’ bed, crawling beneath the cold covers and immediately shifting closer to the other, falling into a familiar position between them, which consisted of Severus spooned up behind Remus. 

The werewolf twisted in Severus’ hold, turning to nuzzle into the Potions Master’s neck, placing small, tired kisses up along his Adams apple before reaching his chin and eventually his lips. 

Severus allowed the kisses to continue for a moment before pulling away, his eyes glittering darkly in the firelight that dully illuminated the room. 

“Are you not yet sated?” 

Remus chuckled slightly. “I am, nothing tires me out and makes me feel quite so sated as you do, Severus,” he gave the dark-haired man one more kiss before rolling over slightly and fumbling with the handle to Severus’ bedside table. 

“What are you-,” Severus began only to be interrupted by Remus’ tiredly triumphant cry as he removed whatever object it was he had been searching for. Severus felt something fuzzy rub against his chest and groaned aloud, loosening his hold on the werewolf. 

“Must you insist on cuddling my te- that blasted bear every time you stay?” He growled.

He could just make out Remus’ grin, “Yes,” the werewolf stated simply. 

“What on earth for?”

“No reason,” Remus twisted again until his back was once more pressed to Severus’ chest. Severus pulled the werewolf more firmly against him.

“You’re just lucky I tolerate you so much.” Severus mumbled resignedly. 

Remus yawned widely, his eyes drifting closed even as Severus’ breath whispered across his neck. 

“Enough to let me cuddle your teddy bear?” he asked tiredly, but with a lilt of humour in his voice.

Severus snorted, “Enough to know I even have one.” 

Remus gave a sleepy chuckle. Severus kissed his neck before closing his own eyes and giving into sleep. 

\- - -

**Fin.**

\- - -


End file.
